Blue Betrayal
by fairieimp
Summary: Your typical Zoi/Sailor Mercury romance, but with a twist. In Amaya(ami)'s POV. Please R


Chapter one  
  
Blue Betrayal  
  
AN: Sailormoon nor any of its characters belong to me, some of the names have been changed, (only because I thought it sounded better that way), If you don't think you'll like it then don't read it, I can't do anything about that.  
  
So without further ado, here's Chapter one of my fic, Blue Betrayal, (you'll understand the title later.).. (hopefully)..  
  
Fairieimp  
  
*******************************************  
  
The knock on the door woke me from my daydream.  
  
"Yes," I said, a slight bit of shock lacing my voice, as I rose from my place in my favorite chair.  
  
"M'lady Amaya," one of the servants said from behind the wooden doors. "Her majesty requests your presence in the throne room at once. Her majesty said to tell you that the ambassadors from Earth are here for the wedding." "Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering about the wedding. "Tell her I'll be there momentarily."  
  
"Yes, M'lady," I could hear the retreating footsteps of the servant.  
  
I threw my cloak over my shoulders and left my quarters.  
  
I bowed to the queen and took my place next to a very unnerved Tamika.  
  
"How could you forget about Sere's wedding?" She hissed at me through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, Tamika, I had gotten caught up in my reading. It just slipped my mind," I apologized for my forgetfulness.  
  
"I understand, but you shouldn't have forgotten this, of all things, the ambassadors of Earth! Prince Endymon and his generals are here. I've heard some rumors that they are awfully handsome," she said, excitement threaded through her hiss.  
  
I sighed and shook my head; leave it to Tamika to make the most serious situation end with "boys".  
  
It was a few moments until the prince and his generals would be escorted to the throne room, and in those few seconds I pondered what General Zoicite would look like now that he was all grown up, but those few moments didn't last long.  
  
"Introducing Prince Endymion and his generals," the queen rose as she said this.  
  
A tall black haired man walked in the room, flanked by four other men.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I recognized General Zoicite. He had let his hair grow out until it just barely touched the middle of his shoulder blades, he held the unruly mass of wavy hair back with a leather strap. His hair wasn't strawberry blonde anymore, it was more of a light copper-blonde. He looked purely debonair in his uniform of white silk trimmed in green.  
  
When they reached the pedestal that the throne was set on, they bowed before the queen. "My Queen," Prince Endymion said, "These are my generals: Lord Malachite Garrick."  
  
A very tall, wide, muscular man, in the same outfit as Zoicite, (except his was trimmed in white), with platinum blonde hair and equally platinum eyes, bowed before the queen. "Lord Zoicite Hormazed."  
  
General Zoicite bowed to the queen. I caught his gaze for a few moments, looked deep into his forest green eyes. It was obvious that he didn't realize who I was.  
  
"Lord Jadeite Fiamma."  
  
A shorter man with short blonde hair bowed to the queen.  
  
"And Lord Nephrite Citali."  
  
A man taller than the last, but shorter than the first, bowed to the queen.  
  
The queen stepped off the pedestal and walked to Endymion. "So good to see you again, Endymion," she said, her voice like silver bells, "These are the guardians of my daughter: Princess Tamika Carwyn of the Vesuvian Court." Tamika stepped forward and curtseyed.  
  
"Princess Amaya Glyndwr of the Mercurian Court."  
  
I stepped forward and curtseyed, taking Zoicite's gaze with me as I came up. I laughed inside as I saw the look of shock on his face. He realized who I was now. There was something else in his gaze as well, but I couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Princess Rhina Cinaed of the Martian Court."  
  
Rhina stepped forward and curtseyed. "And Princess Moriko Keith of the Jovian Court."  
  
Moriko stepped forward and curtseyed. The queen smiled. "Finally, my daughter, Princess Serenity Hala."  
  
I watched Endymion's faux smile turn into a grin, as he saw the princess. She was wearing her hair in the usual odango hairstyle, (just like her mother's), and she was wearing her white formal dress.  
  
Serenity walked down to Endymion and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Everyone is invited to the ball, in honor of my wedding to Prince Endymion, tonight," Princess Serenity announced. She turned and winked at me, "but there is a catch, everyone has to have an escort to this ball or you cannot come." I felt my face turn scarlet, that last part was directed especially at me. I heard Tamika giggle at my predicament. I looked at Zoicite to see if he was looking at me; he was.  
  
He knew that her 'catch' was directed at me; I could tell by the Cheshire-cat grin spread across his face. He winked at me, signaling "see me after this is over if I don't have to go anywhere".  
  
"Generals, I have chosen a princess to escort each of you to your quarters for the month," Princess Serenity continued, "they are to show you your quarters, help you get settled, then give you a tour around the castle." She paused, "I chose your escorts by your rank. So Lord Malachite's escort would be Tamika, Lord Zoicite's escort would be Amaya, and so on in that fashion," she said, and then turned to us, "Princesses, each of you should know where your respective general's quarters are." She paused, then playfully adding as an afterthought, "Now, get out of here!"  
  
As soon as Zoicite and I reached his quarters and were behind closed doors, he gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "It's been too long Amaya," He said, "I didn't recognize you when I first saw you, because you cut all of your hair off."  
  
"Yes, it has been too long," I agreed, "and look at you and your long hair, and masculine features; I remember when you had to prove you were a guy," I laughed.  
  
He laughed, "Still have to sometimes," he paused, "Well, since we're here, would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course," I said excitedly, "Now unpack, I need to give you the grand tour before the ball can start without me being able to get ready!"  
  
He laughed and started to unpack.  
  
****  
  
The grand tour didn't take long. I lead him to my quarters, so he'd know where they are.  
  
"So, you can pick me up here after the servant tells you to go pick up your date, which he will," I told him, "See you then." I blew him a kiss just before I closed the door.  
  
I ran to my closet and started searching through it until I found the dress I was looking for; I found it in no time. It was a dark blue gown of the finest silk, (imported strait from the Andromedian kingdom of Kilomarian), and dark blue slippers of the same material. It had a low heart-shaped bodice trimmed in dark blue Mercurian sapphires. The back of the dress was open, except for two small pieces of, shall we say, string of the same color of the dress. The dress it's self was tube cut. The dress went all the way down to the floor, and even trailed some in the back.  
  
I put the dress on and admired the way it looked on me in the mirror. I had accented the gown with sapphire drop earrings, a sapphire pennant, and my silver tiara with the sapphire in it to signify my rank. My black hair glinted blue in the lighting. All in all, I thought I looked like a queen. the queen I will be when I get married.  
  
****  
  
My reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sat down my book and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked, not out of curiosity, just to be down right annoying.  
  
"It is your knight in shining armor, here to take you away on his horse to the far land of the ballroom," the voice on the other side of the door said, "oh, and by the way, I'm not a knight in shining armor, nor do I have a horse; however, I am Lord and General Zoicite here to walk you to the ballroom as your escort, so your fellow princesses will not make fun of you for not having one."  
I laughed and opened the door. "That sounded rehearsed," I said, a bit skeptical, "you couldn't have made all of that up right then and there."  
He laughed, "I rehearsed it for at least an hour." His laughter stopped immediately as he took my manner of dress to heart. "You-you look beautiful," he managed to stammer out.  
I looked over his nice general's uniform, almost the same one he had on earlier, but this one had a cape fastened on with a clasp of silver with an oval of what appeared to be a dull emerald. "You don't look so bad yourself," I said with an air of sarcasm, "but, do you really like it?" I asked, twirling around so he could take everything in.  
"I-I love it. I don't see why you went to so much trouble just for a ball," he said with a boyish smirk across his face.  
"The balls the princess holds are not ordinary balls," I told him, "They are especially arranged for whatever they're being held for."  
  
"Oh." We walked in silence until we reached the ballroom doors, where we were lined up after Tamika.  
  
She turned around and flashed me a smile. "Shaniana mae verdido un Amaya," She said in Vesuvian, (it means 'Amaya has a boyfriend'.).  
  
"Mehash a vesuviona denadi weame tona," I retorted in Mercurian, (this means 'Mind your own boyfriend, vesuvian.').  
  
She looked at me in horror, "You have a very colorful tongue, Amaya."  
I grinned mischievously, "Let me remind you, I can speak all thirty- seven languages in this galaxy, and ten in the Andromedian, I could've said that in any of them. You on the other hand, can only speak two, but understand five."  
"You shouldn't talk to those of higher rank than you in that manner, Amaya, I could have you court marshaled for that," Tamika said matter of factly.  
I faked a surprised look, "You'd do that, and risk the already bad treaty between our planets? You know that I am the governor of my planet since my mother is on her death-bed. I can have the treaty killed and have declared war on Venus faster than you can have me court marshaled," I told her, "and besides, my senate doesn't like your mother."  
  
I smirked, "Oh, hi Malachite."  
  
"Hello," He replied uncertainly.  
  
"The princesses and the generals," Queen Serenity announced, "Princess Tamika Carwyn of the Vesuvian Court and Lord Malachite Garrick of Earth."  
  
Tamika and Malachite walked in the ballroom arms locked. Their entrance was followed by an applause that quickly subsided.  
  
"Princess Amaya Glyndwr of the Mercurian Court and Lord Zoicite Harmazed of Earth." We entered the ballroom arms locked, hand in hand, fingers threaded, (our entrance was also followed by and applause). We stopped next to Tamika and Malachite. I gasped as I looked around and saw all the people here from all of the planets in the solar system; I soon realized that the other princesses would be here as well. I hoped Ila wouldn't show off her love to Morgan again.  
  
"Princess Rhina Cinaed of the Martian Court and Lord Jadeite Fiamma of Earth." Rhina and Jadeite walked in arms locked. They stopped next to us.  
  
"Princess Moriko Keith of the Jovian Court and Nephrite Citali of Earth.  
  
Moriko and Nephrite walked in arms locked. They stopped next to Rei and Jadeite.  
  
"Princess Ila of Uranus, Princess Morgan of Neptune, Princess Morana of Saturn and Princess Shannon of Pluto."  
  
All of the outer planet princesses walked in, Ila and Morgan with their arms locked, hand in hand, fingers threaded, Shannon holding a six year old Morana's hand. They stopped next to Moriko and Nephrite.  
  
"Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion," the queen finished.  
  
A loud applause filled the ballroom as Serenity and Endymion made their grand entrance. As Serenity walked past me, her expression changed to curiosity.  
  
'You have a boyfriend?' she asked me telepathically. 'No, just a date with an old friend,' I replied.  
  
She stopped with Endymion in the center of the ball room.  
  
'You look like more than friends, and from the look he's got on his face, he seems to know more than your name and rank, if you get my drift,' she told me.  
  
I mentally laughed, 'He's mesmerized by my outfit.'  
  
'I don't blame him. What has gotten into you?' she asked playfully.  
  
'Lets see. a really good looking guy comes and asks you to go to the ball with him, then asks you to show him where the library is, asks me to play a game of chess, and to top it all off, he beats me. You want to know what's wrong? I'm in heaven that's what's wrong,' I told her with mild enthusiasm.  
'Calm down Ames! Girl you need to get a grip, but I know what you mean,' she laughed, 'I heard what you said to Tamika. You really gave her a scare didn't you?'  
  
'No, I didn't scare her, I told her off,' I said smirking, 'well, I scared her a little.'  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Princess Serenity straitened her posture and sighed. "Let the ball commence."  
  
I was spun around into a waltz by Zoicite. "What was the exchange of comments between Princess Tamika and you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, she thought that you were my boyfriend," I replied, "and Sere told me the same thing just a few minutes ago," I laughed, "she said that by the look on your face you knew more than just my name." He blushed.  
  
"That scarlet color looks really good on you," I smirked sarcastically. "Amaya, do you have to be so sardonic? Wait- don't answer that," he said a tone of sadness threaded through his voice. "What's wrong?" I asked much to his dismay.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend," He said softly, his cheeks reddening even more.  
  
I was shocked, "I've known you for a little while, but I don't think that it would be the right time, I mean my friends would give me hell, but then again," I sighed, torn between my curiosity of what it would be like to have a boyfriend and how much hell Tamika would give me, not to mention all of the hell my senate would give me about just having one guy and having to marry that one guy and on and on, they never seem to shut up about me marrying someone and having me be queen so they can quit being part of my senate and having to make all of the decisions and stuff like that, but they don't know that they will still be the senate once I am queen.  
  
"But then again what?" he asked. I sighed again, "Yes, I think I will be your girlfriend."  
  
He grinned his Cheshire-cat grin again. He pulled me closer to him, until my body touched his, and to be honest, I'd never been this close to a guy before, much less one that I had an interest in, to be quite frank, I liked it. I could smell his cologne. I thought it was the kind that my grandfather used, it was called Stetson; I had always liked that fragrance.  
  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked with a whisper in my ear.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been kissed before," I replied, and then paused, "I guess it would be okay." I felt his breath; it was hot on my lips. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked not out of curiosity, but out of caution.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," I replied, half drunk on the adrenaline racing through my blood as fast as my heart was beating. Instantly I felt his lips on mine. My heart and mind were racing furiously at the new sensations I was feeling. We kissed for several moments, until we were both absolutely had to breathe, and besides the song had just ended.  
  
We walked, half drunk with the adrenaline pumping through our bloodstreams, to the bar so we could both get a drink. It just so happened that Serenity had seen our 'episode' and met us there. Her eyes were wide with horror when I first saw her. 'How was it? Was it good or bad or what?' She asked me telepathically.  
  
'It was the best thing that I have ever felt. and tasted,' I replied telepathically as I picked up myself a glass of red wine, the absolute last thing I needed when I was drunk on adrenaline. well not the last thing, the absolute last thing I need is another kiss, but hey, live life to the fullest right? We laughed.  
  
Zoicite gave a puzzled look, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Whatever you say," He replied bemused.  
  
'Oh, Sere did I tell you, Zoicite is my boyfriend,' I told her mentally.  
  
'Wow, I never would have guessed,' She replied sardonically.  
  
"Serenity," Endymion said as he approached the table, "I've been looking all over for you, and you end up at the last place that I happen to look." He flashed a smile, "You must be Princess Amaya, Z here has been telling us all about you," He grinned at Zoicite, "Don't worry Princess, they weren't bad things."  
I grinned sardonically, "And you must be the famed Prince Endymion; I've been told things about you too," I smiled, "Don't worry Prince, I won't tell a soul." I saw his eyes get big and his face turn pale. I turned and walked off, Zoicite behind me.  
"What was that all about?" He asked terrified.  
  
"Oh, just a lie I told to get him to shut up," I smiled, "But I've been told several rumors that the Prince has a mistress. Do you know if that is true?"  
  
"Hell, yeah he's got a mistress, I've seen her, and she's hott," He replied, "Sorry."  
"No harm done. Tell me what does she look like?" I wanted to get everything, so I could tell Tamika, so she could tell Rhina, so Rhina could tell Moriko, and Moriko could tell Sere, and Sere would think that Tamika got the information, and Tamika would forget I had told her so Sere would go spy on Endymion and confront him. A perfect plan, but little did I know that my plan was about to be thwarted.  
  
"Well, she has kinda silvery-blonde hair, like Princess Serenity, and blue eyes kinda like the Princess's, hell, she even dresses like the Princess," realization hit him, "Oh, by the merciful gods in the heavens, his mistress is Princess Serenity."  
  
I could've fainted. Our innocent Sere is a princes Mistress for the gods only know how long! "How long ago do you remember seeing Sere with the Prince in his quarters?"  
"About six months ago," He replied.  
No wonder she was so comfortable around him! Good gods, I've got to tell the others. "Wait here, I'll be back," I paused, "If I'm not back, meet me in my quarters at ten o'clock." "Okay," He replied, unsure. I kissed him quick.  
  
'Tamika, Moriko, Rhina, Ila, Shannon, Morgan,' I said telepathically, with a hint of frustration. 'Yeah?' Tamika answered. 'What is it?' Moriko and Rhina answered at the same time.  
  
'Yes, Amaya?' Ila and Morgan answered. 'I know,' Shannon answered, "I'm bringing Morana.'  
  
'Meet me in my quarters, pronto,' I replied, hurrying towards the exit and my room.  
  
'Okay,' all but Shannon answered unsure.  
  
When they found me, I was pacing the floor heatedly, my mind a jumble of unanswered questions. "Sit down and close the door," I said without looking at them. I heard the click of the door, so I said a Mercurian charm that would keep anyone and anyone's prowling mind out of the room and off the premises.  
  
"Merkrey, sit down please, you're making me dizzy," Morana said softly.  
  
I immediately sat down on my bed next to Rhina. "I don't want to tell them, Shannon you tell them," I said, still horrified from what I heard from Zoicite.  
  
Shannon sighed, "As you wish, Amaya," she said, "Our princess is the prince's mistress." She was way too blunt, I should've told them. I heard gasps go around the room.  
"You can't be serious, Shannon, you can't," Tamika cried.  
"Our innocent Sere, Endy's mistress?" Rhina asked, startled.  
"I knew it!" Moriko muttered astounded, "She was way too comfortable around him to hate him."  
"How did you find out, Amaya?" Ila asked. Morgan nodded.  
"I heard the rumors, so I asked Lord Zoicite," I was on the verge of tears, "he told me that he had a mistress, and what she looked like. He was astonished when he figured out that it was Sere. I-I still can't believe it, it's too much. She's been sighted in his quarters on Earth, doing only the gods -and Shannon- know what."  
"They've been." Shannon was cut off by Tamika.  
"Stop, I can't take it anymore," Tamika cried, "I don't believe you!" She ran out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
I spasmodically looked at the clock. 9:59. I had to get everyone out of here.  
  
"Guys, I need some alone time, could you please leave?" I asked with a half-lie.  
  
"Alright Amaya, we'll go," Shannon said with a wink. Does she have to know everything? Morana ran up and hugged me, "Bye, bye, Merkrey, see you ta'morrow." She ran back to Shannon, who took her hand once more.  
"Bye, guys," I said.  
They left fairly quickly, although Ila looked back at me skeptically, but she wouldn't dare say anything. Soon after they had left I heard an almost unintelligible knock on my door. I knew it was Zoicite.  
"Come in," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
He came in quietly, shut the door softly behind him, took a single look at me and was almost instantly cradling me in his arms. I could've sworn he had teleported. I broke down in his embrace. Sobs wracked my form.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered softly, "it'll be okay. I'm here."  
I looked up at him, "You don't understand. My princess is my life. This- this thing is tearing me apart. I. if it gets any worse I don't know what I'll do," I looked into his eyes, I could see the questions he was sure would go unanswered, one of his questions was obviously, 'why is your princess your life?'.  
"I was sworn to protect Princess Serenity at a very young age, I believe I was three. I was chosen because I was the last of the pure Mercurian blood line, magic runs through my veins, like it ran through my mother's when she protected Queen Serenity," I paused, so he could absorb the things I was telling him, "from the moment I was sworn, my life changed totally and completely. I was up at three o'clock in the morning to ten o'clock at night studying, mastering my powers, and learning several combat techniques. My instructor was Nefertiti Mayim, she was very beautiful. Raven hair, turquoise eyes, bronzed skin, and a wonderful personality, she was also a great fighter. Nefertiti was like my second mother, she cared for me like I was her daughter. Soon she realized the awesome power that I had. If I willed it, when I touched things I could turn them to ice, or if I wanted to I could heal a person that was near death. I could make ice crystals appear out of nowhere, if I was angry I could turn the air deathly cold, or I someone had made me mad when I was swimming, I could turn the water deathly cold or I could freeze it," I stopped again, he was in awe of the things I was telling him, "I became so upset one day that I tried committing suicide by taking a razor and slashing my wrists, well, as soon as I slit my wrists, the wound healed itself completely, only a very small scar was left," I raised my arm so he could see the long scar that ran from my elbow to my wrist, it was fainter now than it was then, " I was seven then, just before I had to go and train on earth with Master Tamaris, just before I met you," I paused.  
"From then on, you were the light in my life, you drove away all of the shadows overlying my duties, but the day when I was eleven, you were fourteen, I had to leave back to the moon, my shadows came back quickly. I tried to commit suicide once more, last year, this time stabbing myself with a sword through my abdomen, I felt the sword slice through me, the pain was almost unbearable, Tamika came in and intervened just before I was about to collapse, but not before most of my blood had spilled making a red pool in my floor," I gestured to the red stain on my floor, I hadn't bothered to clean it up, it made a nice decoration, but it also reminded me that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't commit suicide, my powers were too strong, "She pulled the bloody sword from the wound, and it immediately healed itself, she called Rhina, Sere, and Motoki in to give me a good chastising for what I had done. I doubted they even knew why I had tried to commit suicide. I had my reasons: my mother was dying, my father had died the day before, and my senate was talking about marrying me off to that bastard of a prince, Genard of Camorra in the Andromedian galaxy," I paused once more. I looked in his forest green eyes and noticed that they were filled with tears, "I-I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about my powers, but now you know everything about me," I finished.  
  
Zoicite looked at me in awe, "Why did you tell me these things?"  
"Because you wanted to know," I countered quickly. He smiled as a tear ran down his cheek, "I never knew.."  
  
I smiled back, "You weren't supposed to know, and you shouldn't have found out."  
  
He kissed me, softly and slowly. His lips tasted so good.  
  
I broke the kiss, "What would they say if they found us like this, all wrapped up in each other's arms?"  
He laughed, "I wouldn't have the slightest idea, what they'd say, but I have a feeling that I would get a good tongue-lashing by Malachite, and not to mention what Jade and Neph would say; gods they'd never let me live it down," he said, "do you know what your leaders would say?"  
I giggled, "Tamika would be asking all sorts of questions, mainly: 'How was it?', and Rhina would probably be going on and on about how I shouldn't of let you kiss me and Motoki would be like: 'Way to go, girl!' they would think it was downright hilarious."  
  
He looked at me in surprise, "You mean they wouldn't care?"  
"Hell, no they wouldn't, they have their own planets to busy over, although only Rhina and I really have to govern our planets, Motoki and Tamika still have their mothers," I replied.  
"Are you comfortable?" he asked.  
I snuggled closer to his warm body, as his arms wrapped me in a tighter embrace, "Now I am," I replied with a slight bit of sarcasm.  
"Ha, ha, very funny, Princess," he stated with a lot of cynicism.  
"I thought so," I told him innocently. He lifted me up with ease and laid me down on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He answered with a Cheshire-cat grin.  
  
"You're supposed to answer me," I said seriously.  
  
I felt his fingers moving up and down my sides. He then started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Z. stop it!! I command you to cease tickling me!!" I almost yelled at him out of frustration.  
He stopped immediately, "What?" He asked innocently.  
I playfully slapped him across the cheek, "Never. ever. tickle me again," I told him bluntly.  
He laid down next to me, "Alright what ever you say."  
I kissed him, this time, my hands found their way behind his neck. I pulled out the leather strap from his hair, it fell and the soft waves of copper-blonde brushed my face. My fingers threaded themselves in the soft mass. One of his hands cradled my face, while the other was resting in the small of my back. I loved him. It was that simple. I couldn't explain it, but from the day I had met him, I loved him. I wonder if he thought the same.  
  
He broke the kiss several minutes later and I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. "I love you," he whispered softly, "did you know that?"  
  
"I love you, too," I replied, "Did you know that?"  
He was shocked, "I didn't know that you felt the same way. I loved you when I first set eyes on the blue haired angel that you are."  
I laughed, "My hair isn't blue, it's a deep shade of black, like Rei's only hers is purposely tinted purple to match her eyes."  
"That's interesting," he replied sleepily. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, still in the outfits we wore to the ball.  
  
I awoke with a start, and I realized I was still tangled in Zoicite's arms. Rhina's sharp knock on the door rebounded through the room. "Amaya, I know you're in there, now open up!" She yelled and I felt Zoicite stir beside me.  
"What time is it?" He asked softly.  
I glanced at the clock, "About ten o'clock."  
"Amaya! Open this door, now!" Rhina yelled, "I know Lord Zoicite is in there with you!"  
He grinned. "Watch this."  
The door unlocked silently, and was suddenly flung open. Rhina, Tamika, Sere, Malachite, Jadeite, and Endymion fell in the room. I laughed at the sight I saw. Rhina, Tamika, and Sere got up and grinned at me.  
'We didn't do anything,' I told them telepathically, 'except kiss.'  
'You get a gorgeous girl in a room, alone, and on a bed, and you don't "do" anything? I don't believe you,' I caught Jadeite's telepathic statement run though my mind.  
'We didn't. I swear it on my father's grave,' I replied to Jade before Zoicite could say anything. Jadeite, Malachite and Endymion's jaws dropped.  
"Now all of you leave, before I go Mercurian on your asses," I told them and just for kicks I turned the room icy.  
Tamika's eyes got wide, "You wouldn't."  
'I already told him,' I told her telepathically.  
  
Rhina, Tamika, and Sere rushed out of the room, but Malachite, Jadeite, and Endymion stayed.  
  
I looked at them. "You want to test my wrath?" I asked them, turning the room even colder.  
  
Their eyes got wider.  
  
The room was almost thirty below zero. I snapped. An instant blizzard started. Jadeite, Malachite and Endymion left the room faster than the girls did. I snapped again. The door shut, and the room turned back to normal.  
  
"Do you like to show off?" Zoicite asked me.  
"What do mean by that?" I asked innocently. He looked at me funny. "You just turned the room icy and created a blizzard."  
"So, that doesn't mean that I like to show off," I replied.  
He sighed frustratedly, "You are hopeless. But, I love you for it anyway."  
  
He kissed the corner of my mouth and smiled.  
  
"Tease," I told him playfully.  
  
Zoicite kissed me softly, "I've got to go. It would be better that I take Mal's hell than you."  
I kissed him back, "If you get killed, I'll take Morana and bring you back to life. I love you too much for you to leave me here all alone." With that he teleported away and I already missed him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That's the end of Chapter one of Blue Betrayal. I hope you liked it, seeing as though this *is* my first fic and all. This is what comes of watching Sailormoon one too many times with your friends, staying up late and listening to Crazy Town's "Butterfly", and daydreaming about your past life as a sailor scout, (mercury in my case). But anyway, I hope you like what is to come.  
  
Until next time!  
  
fairieimp  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Email me at fairieimp@yahoo.com  
  
Please review....  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
